The Lost Tales of Feuilly
by Enrique2484
Summary: Who is Feuilly? Well, good question. This story is about Feuilly and his life before the barricade. I hope you like it, and please tell me your opinions. THANKS!


Author's note: To tell you the truth, I've never read the book, Les Miserables. I got to know about it and felt like I read the book by a friend of mine that has been reading it for four years and told me everything about each characters, and what is cool is that my school is putting on the Les Miserables "School Edition" musical. A version of the Broadway show. My friends wanted me to try out for it and I did (thank you guys!), and I got the parts and solos of Convict 5 (solo), Worker 2 (solo), Sailor (ensemble), Judge, Drunker (Innkeeper song, and male ensemble), Aristocrat (The Beggars and the Wedding), and my main character.....drum roll.. a member of the ABC Cafe.....Feuilly!! We just started the shows (Three down, two more to go) and we've been a HUGE hit (We've sold out all our tickets in the past three shows!!)!! If we are continuing selling out of tickets then we are adding two more shows, PLUS we are going to be on DVD and VHS for us to buy to see ourselves! Man, I never been so excited in my life! I'll be upset when the last show comes.  
  
Anyway, the director wanted us to make the characters real (so far people think they are TOO real that they even existed). So, I made a background story for Feuilly (with tons of researching) and told a 'little' friend of mine about it (and I do mean 'little') and together him and I told our director about it and he loved it! The people that saw the show so far said it is so sweet and upsetting (the ending). When the director told everyone else about the story backgrounds, he used my friend and I as an example.   
  
So, I decided since I have nothing else to do and can't wait till my next show, that I'll share you guys the background story about Feuilly and his friends. Even though it doesn't follow the book very well and the musical (just a tad of it is different), I'm following the musical version since I'm more familiar with it. Thank you for reading and hope you like it! Please reply if you can ..THANKS!!   
The Lost Tales of Feuilly  
Chapter One  
In the streets of Paris, a twenty year old boy with brown short hair and wearing brown pants, shoes, white dress shirt, and a green vest, is running to the ABC Cafe. His hands gripped tightly around the edges of his notebooks with his poems in them, and on the other hand a fan that is partially painted that he accidentally took. The aristocrats of Paris are enjoying their day by walking on a nice autumn day. Beggars are begging for food to feed their families, something that they will never get just by begging.   
  
Feuilly finally made it to the deserted streets of Paris and found the ABC Cafe. He took a minute to take deep breaths and got back up surprised to see Marius look right at him and smiling.  
  
"A little bit late are we Feuilly?" Marius really doesn't really care much about anyone being late, its Enjolras that cares because of the rebellion.   
  
Feuilly smiled, slightly touch Marius on the shoulders and brought him along with him to the building where everyone is at.   
  
As they entered in the brick, dirty, damp, cold room where the revolutionaries are at, they sat down at the table and took gulps of wine. Of course Feuilly is Polish, so he drank the most, second best to Grantaire. Enjolras is going on with his speech about overthrowing the king of France and winning the rebellion. He went on for days about this and doing nothing about it.  
  
Combeferre got up from his seat and looked Enjolras in the eyes, "You've been telling us this for months about rebuilding France and the barricade, but you've done nothing about it."  
  
"It's about time someone mentions that to him!" yelled Courfeyrac banging on the wooden table with a red table cloth on top of it. "Enjolras! You've been talking about this and you did nothing! I think we should start something now! Right friends!"  
  
Everyone agreed except for Marius and Feuilly. They are just sitting there drinking wine by the lit corner of the room and talking about work, school, or the people of France. Feuilly really doesn't care much about the rebellion or the barricade, he just cares about France being a nation. He is more of a "nationalist" then what Enjolras is. Marius is just a young men (the youngest of them all, and Feuilly and Enjolras are tied up with the same age).   
  
"You don't agree with us?" questioned Enjolras to Feuilly and Marius.  
  
Marius stopped talking and looked to Feuilly for an answer, "Go ahead," he whispered, "Tell him."  
  
"Tell me what, Feuilly?"  
  
"Well," Feuilly got up from his seat and kind of stuttered a little bit, "The French soldiers are grouping together to put us in our place, and we are not able to fight against them."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because we have no ammo!" he yelled, "Plenty of guns but no ammo! If you get your head out of your ass and do something then we can accomplish something!"  
  
Grantaire belched and cracked the wine bottle on the table, "Your a good man Feuilly. We do need to accomplish something, like drinking more wine! Lets go and buy more wine fellows!" Then he started walking up to the doorway and passed out from drinking too much.   
  
Marius walked up to him and helped him off from the floor, "I think you had enough wine friend."  
  
"I think he needs to find another prostitute." complemented Joly, who is laying on the straw off from the side of the small and crowded room. "The last one had to pay him to even notice her. She looked horrible and sick."  
  
Enjolras jumped on top of a seat close to Jean Prouvaire, who is writing poetry, and scared him half to death, "You see! Joly made a good point my friends! The people of France are dying and starving to death except for those aristocrats. Down with the king and up with the republic! What do you say friends!"  
  
Everyone started to cheer, even Feuilly. He had to agree with the people dying because the aristocrats are getting their money from the poor beggars that he pass up just to get to the ABC Cafe.   
  
They spent the whole entire night talking about the barricade, women, and their jobs. Nothing better else for these men to do other then chit-chatting. Enjolras settled down and hanged out with Grantaire, who is still drinking his life away, and everyone else is just relaxing from a long days work. Joly is enjoying himself sleeping on the straw bed chewing on a piece of straw, Prouvaire is still working on his poems, and Courfeyrac and Combeferre are discussing about their jobs. Marius stayed by Feuilly's side.   
  
"Enjolras got everyone excited about the barricade," commented Marius while working on his homework, "Damn! I don't get this part!" He slammed the book on the table and caught everyone's attention, then everyone went back to what they were doing.   
  
Feuilly looked over Marius' shoulder and looked at what he was reading, "I can see why you are going nuts. Why is it that you are reading the Iliad?"  
  
"I thought I can impress this one girl living by the church. She is this most wonderful thing ever my friend!" Marius went into one of his girl crushing mood that almost disgusted Feuilly. "But the chances of impressing is one out of a million."  
"Nice way to put it," commented Feuilly who is also reading a thick book named Beowulf.   
  
Marius glanced at him and tilted his head a little bit like a dog, "I think someone is lonely in this cafe," then he began twitching his head towards Feuilly, "I'm not pointing any fingers to anyone that seems to be lonely!"  
  
Feuilly began to laugh a little. When ever there is a problem he always look up to Marius to cheer him up. The other guys seem to be busy, not counting Grantaire, and have better things to do then worrying about everyone else. That is what Feuilly has a problem in their society. No one really cared about anyone else beside themselves. Being sensitive is usually Feuilly's strong point when one of his friends are hurt or finds someone starving to death. This is probably why he write great poems and "self-knowledge".   
  
Feuilly answered, "I just don't have any time searching for a girl, plus I don't even have enough money to support the both of us." He got up from his chair, grabbed his coat and put it on. Marius watched him getting ready go home, and he handed Feuilly his books and paper.   
  
"There will be a day you'll have a family and be a rich folk." Marius got up as well, and they shook hands as if they have a strong relationship together. "Just don't be like one of those aristocrats."   
  
Feuilly laughed, "You can shoot me if that is the case. I would rather die at the barricade then painting fans or being an aristocrat for life."   
  
It just so happens that Enjolras heard Feuilly saying that, "That is what I would like to hear my friend! Dieing for France then supporting those spoiled brats!" Then he raised his beer bottle and made another speech, "Viva la France! Viva la France!"  
Next chapter: Feuilly is outside with his friend, Combeferre, and they witness a robbery. As they chased after the two thieves they got introduce to Babet and Brujon, the two thieves, and they ended up shooting at Feuilly and Combeferre. What happen to the two revolutionaries? What would happen to Babet and Brujon? The answers are coming up in the next chapter. 


End file.
